A programmable terminal used in the field of factory automation (FA) is a touch-screen input device. The programmable terminal is operated by a user (herein refers to a person who designs or implements the screens of the programmable terminal) to serve as a human machine interface (HMI), allowing the user to create screens intended for his or her purpose and also to input data.
To allow the user to efficiently create applications, objects or programs to be used frequently may be combined and packaged preliminary, and may then be used repeatedly. For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2016-506559) describes a method for allowing easy reuse of packaged objects.